The Chroncles Of Narnia: The Lon, The Witch, and The Wardrobe
by TheOneAndOnlyDazzling
Summary: What happens when the Pevensie children stumble into a mysterious wardrobe? And what happens when they meet the daughter of the White Witch, and Peter falls for her? Is Emily really the promised one of the people of Narnia? Why would Aslan pick a daughter of the hated who barely managed to escape her mother's wrath? PLEASE COMMENT! I LOVE HEARING FROM U GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**T**__**here once were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. They were evacuee children from England**__**, living in a professor's house during World War II. **_

"_**Uggh!" Edmund sighed. "I'm so bored!"**_

"_**Welcome to my world. Well, at this moment." Whispered Peter (the oldest of the four children) back to Edmund. **_

"_**Come on Peter, gastro vascular." The second oldest, Susan, prompted.**_

"_**I don't know! Well is it Latin?" Peter answered.**_

"_**Yes, well done!" Susan smiled. **_

"_**Thanks." Peter mumbled ungratefully.**_

"_**Is its meaning, worst game ever invented?" Edmund said in an insulting tone. In response, Susan slammed the translating dictionary shut. **_

"_**We could play hide and seek!" Lucy, the youngest or the four, pleaded coming over to Peter from her spot at the windowsill.**_

"_**But that's a kid's game!" Edmund protested. **_

"_**Shut up! You never play anything I want to play! You treat me like dirt because I'm the youngest!"**_

"_**But were already having so much fun." Peter sarcastically mumbled, glaring at Susan, who returned his gaze.**_

"_**Come on Peter, please!" Lucy whined, tugging on Peter's arm.**_

"_**One…two…three…" Peter began, as Lucy beamed in delight.**_

"_**What?" Edmund complained.**_

"_**Come on." Susan sighed with a roll of her eyes. "We might as well."**_

_**Edmund and Lucy climbed up the stairs at two opposite ends of the house. Edmund came out of a doorway next to the one Lucy came out of, and he saw a great hiding spot behind some curtains, but Lucy was already heading toward them. Edmund sped toward the curtains, for he was faster than Lucy, and shoved her out of his way.**_

"_**I was here first!" he scolded, trying to sound like a grownup.**_

"_**Oh, all right!" Lucy huffed, not wanting an argument.**_

_**She tried a bunch of doors, but all of them were locked. She finally found one door that was unlocked, and burst into the room to find it empty, except a small wardrobe at the back of the room. She took the white sheet off of the old wardrobe then noticed that the room had a few odd features. The roof rafters and the floorboards where all facing in the direction of the wardrobe. Lucy let her thoughts wander, until she remembered why she was in there in the first place.**_

"_**Never mind." She told herself. "Peter will never find me in here!"**_

_**She stepped inside of the wardrobe and backed up as she heard Peter walk into the room. She backed up further and further and further until….**_

"_**Ouch!" she whispered.**_

_**Something had pricked her fingers, and something cold slipped down the back of her dress. **_

"_**What on earth would be cold inside a wardrobe? I should've reached the back of it by now!" she thought. "I'll just back up a bit further, the back of the wardrobe shouldn't be much further back." **_

_**She heard a door slam shut. **_

"_**Good!" she said to herself. "Peter didn't see or hear me in here! I'll find the back of the wardrobe and sit here till I win, and Edmund won't think of me as a baby anymore!"**_

_**But instead of finding the wood in the back of the wardrobe, she tumbled out of it, into a mound of something white and very cold. She stood up and looked around herself, to see a woodland and, **_

"_**Snow?" she whispered. "Impossible! I must be dreaming! Wait, I couldn't be, how could I possibly fall asleep while alert and walking? And I wouldn't feel the cold snow, would I?"**_

_**A dirt path straight ahead of her caught her attention.**_

"_**I'm going to follow it. After all, what could possibly go wrong?" she said to herself.**_

_**She followed the path a long way, until she came out of the bushes into a clearing. The clearing had a lamppost smack in the middle if it and the lamppost looked as if it was rooted into the ground, and could not be moved.**_

"_**That's queer." Lucy said to no one in particular, putting her hand on the post and walking all around it.**_

_**Suddenly a noise, such as footsteps, sounded coming from the bushes.**_

"_**Wh-whose th-the-there?" she stammered, wishing that Peter was there with her. **_

"_**Are you a daughter of Eve?" a voice said as a man, with the legs of a goat emerged from the bushes.**_

"_**Am I a what?" Lucy asked.**_

"_**A daughter of Eve." The man said again.**_

"_**Well, my mother's name is Helen,"**_

"_**No, no, no, I mean that you are, in fact, human."**_

"_**Why yes, of course."**_

"_**What are you doing here?" **_

"_**Well, I stumbled out of the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"**_

"_**I, um, ah, spare oom? Is that in Narnia?"**_

"_**What is Narnia?"**_

"_**Well that is the world you're in, this entire land is Narnia."**_

"_**If you don't mind my asking, what are you?"**_

"_**Why I'm a faun. Half man, half goat."**_

"_**And what is your name?"**_

"_**Tumnus!"**_

"_**Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie." She said, holding out her hand. When Mr. Tumnus didn't do anything, she said, "Oh, you shake it."**_

"_**Um, why?" Mr. Tumnus asked. **_

"_**I, I don't know! People do it when they meet each other."**_

_**They shook hands and Lucy said sadly, **_

"_**Well, I'd best be going."**_

"_**Oh, no no no! Couldn't you stay and have some tea with me?"**_

"_**Well, I don't know. My family might be worried about me."**_

"_**It would only be for a little while. Please, it's not every day I get to make a new friend."**_

"_**Well I suppose for a little while."**_

_**And Mr. Tumnus led her away to his little house in the mountains. And little did Lucy know, the Pevensie children's adventures in the wardrobe had only begun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A_**s**____**Lucy was about to leave, she asked Mr. Tumnus,**_

"_**Will I ever see you again?"**_

"_**I surely hope so, now go child, before the White Witch knows you're here." He answered, and sent her away from harm as fast as he could.**_

_**The next thing Lucy knew, she was tumbling out of the wardrobe. She ran into the hallway, and ran smack into Peter.**_

"_**Lucy!" He exclaimed. "If you want to play, you have to hide. Could you not find a spot?" Lucy, totally ignoring her brother's question, asked,**_

"_**Weren't you wondering where I was?" Edmund, scornful that he was found first and lost the game, said in an angry tone,**_

"_**That's the point, that's why he was seeking you." **_

_**At this moment, Susan came bursting into the room.**_

"_**Does this mean I win?" She asked.**_

"_**I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter stated.**_

"_**But I've been, gone for hours." Lucy said in wonder as her family just stared at her, all of them confused. "Come on!" Lucy said, dragging Peter along, "I'll show you!"**_

"_**Look!" Lucy said, pointing to the wardrobe, "That's the wardrobe! That's where the magical land is! I'll prove it to you!"**_

_**Susan stepped into the wardrobe, and knocked on the inside, while Edmund knocked on the outside. Susan stepped out of the wardrobe completely confused.**_

"_**Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She said.**_

"_**One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter gently told his sister, but not out of anger, as the others started to walk away.**_

"_**But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy cried, close to tears. They all turned around and looked at her. Peter and Susan where becoming exasperated with Lucy, while, on the other hand, Edmund was already angry. So he decided to be mean to his sister, and pretend he believed her.**_

"_**Well, I believe you!" he shouted. Lucy was now **__**very confused**__**.**_____

"_**You do?" she asked. **_

"_**Of course!" Edmund replied as the others stared at him in wonder. "Didn't I tell you about the football fields in the bathroom cupboards?" he laughed at his cleverness as Lucy felt a tear slip down her cheek.**_

"_**I've heard quite enough of you!" Peter scolded Edmund. "You just have to make everything worse don't you?"**_

"_**It was just a joke!" Edmund protested.**_

"_**When are you going to learn to grow up?"**_

"_**Shut up!" Edmund yelled and advanced toward his brother. "You think your dad, but you're not!" Edmund screamed in his brother's face, so loud, that Peter had to back up. Then Edmund ran down the steps as fast as he could, out of the tiny room. Peter looked at Susan, for he didn't know what to make of what just happened. Susan had no sympathy for her brother.**_

"_**Well that was nicely handled." She said and flounced down the steps. **_

"_**But," Lucy whispered. "It really was there."**_

"_**Susan's right Lucy." Peter told his sister, but this time, with no hint of gentleness was left on his voice. He was becoming angry, which scared Lucy, because he rarely was like this. Especially to her. "That's enough." He finished through gritted teeth. Then he to, walked out of the tiny room. Lucy turned back to the wardrobe and closed its door, and then she sat down on the floor and cried until Peter came and found her.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**L**__**ater that night, Lucy slipped on her rubber boots and her robe. Careful not to disturb her sleeping sister, she took the candle and blew it out, and then she grabbed some matches and relit the candle in the hallway. Lucy walked straight to the tiny wardrobe room, completely unaware that Edmund had seen her, and had followed her to the little room. Lucy opened the door to the wardrobe once more, and a breeze of cold air blew out the candle's flame. Lucy beamed, and stepped inside once more, shutting the door almost all the way behind her. Edmund walked into the tiny room a few moments later, and he noticed that Lucy had left the door open slightly and he opened the door and stepped inside, calling,**_

"_**Lucy! Lucy! I hope you're not afraid of the dark!" He stepped all the way inside, shutting the door all the way behind him. So the wardrobe was completely dark. He stumbled out of the wardrobe into a ground covered in snow. A very confused Edmund stood up and stumbled around for a while, calling, **_

"_**Lucy! Lucy! Where are you?" All of a sudden, a snow white sleigh came barreling toward him, and he barely had time to jump and skid out of its way. Edmund was lying on his back in the snow, confused and half scared, as a dwarf came towards him with a whip. Edmund got up and started to run, but the dwarf swung the whip out and twisted it around the young boy's legs, causing Edmund to trip and fall flat on his back. The mysterious dwarf climbed on top of him, and held a knife to his throat.**_

"_**WHAT BUISSNES DO YOU HAVE CROSSING IN THE PATH OF THE QUEEN OF NARNIA?" The dwarf bellowed in Edmund's face.**_

"_**Let me go!" Edmund cried. "I haven't done anything wrong!" **_

"_**What is it now, Ginnabrick?" A cool and calm voice interrupted. A woman dressed in white and sky blue dress, with a huge white shawl that dragged across the ground as she walked. "Is there a problem?" Then she noticed Edmund. "What is your name, Son of Adam?" She asked in a cool, welcoming voice. **_

"_**Umm, E-Edmund." He answered.**_

"_**And what are you doing on my domain?" The woman asked.**_

"_**I-I-I was following my sister, and," **_

"_**Your sister? How many are you?"**_

"_**Four." **_

"_**You look so cold! Would you like to come sit with me?" She motioned toward her sleigh. **_

"_**Umm, okay." Edmund answered, not knowing what he was getting himself into. He stepped inside the sleigh, and had some hot chocolate and some Turkish delight. **_

"_**Do you see those two mountains?" The woman asked Edmund. He nodded. "My house is right between them. Come and visit me some time. For I have no children of my own, so I have no one to take my place when I die. Maybe I could make you a king."**_

"_**But then wouldn't you have to make Peter, my brother, a king too?" Edmund asked, for he was quite selfish and didn't want Peter to be a king as well. He wanted it all to himself.**_

"_**No, but a king does need servants." She answered. A smile crept across his face. He liked the idea of Peter serving him. Edmund got down and watched the woman drive away. He continued to stumble around and call for Lucy. He finally did find her, coming out from the forest. The minute she saw Edmund, she shouted, "Oh, Edmund! You got in too!" and she gave him a huge hug. He pushed her off. "Are you all right?" Lucy asked. "You look awful."**_

"_**Well what'd you expect?" Edmund snapped. "It's freezing! How do we get out of here?" Lucy took him by the hand.**_

"_**Come on, I'll show you." She said.**_


End file.
